1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of devices which removeably fasten around the wrist of a human being for the purpose of temporarily holding an object.
Wearers of non-expandable bracelets, both decorative and those employed to secure watches or medical devices to the wrist, frequently face difficulty in fastening the bracelet ends together on their wrist. The problem arises most frequently when the bracelet is to be worn on the wrist of the dominant hand. In that situation the less coordinated non-dominant hand is called on to fasten a small and frequently recalcitrant catch or clasp. Further, small bracelets are very flexible and the target or receiving end of the bracelet to which the catch or clasp is to be engaged, moves so easily that the wearer frequently requires help from another person to successfully install the bracelet on his wrist.
With the help of this invention a person need only secure the bracelet receiving end within the hook-loop folder, slip the band on his wrist and then fasten the catch or clasp to the target or receiving end of the bracelet, now held securely in the hook-loop folder. Once fastened, the folder is opened, releasing the bracelet, and the band slipped off the wrist and placed in pocket or purse ready for its next use.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Elastic wrist bands are well known. Hook and loop fasteners such as offered under the tradename "Velcro" are widely used as shoe fasteners in place of laces, as fasteners for sweat bands and sporty watch bands and as adjustment means for headwear such as caps.
However, no application or construction is known where a wrist band is employed as a base for holding a bracelet end while the other bracelet end is attached.